


I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you

by sapphictitan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, High School, Im trying my best, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, Prom, a lot of romantic entanglement, and she does, because she loves jane, eventually, jane wants max to teach mike to dance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphictitan/pseuds/sapphictitan
Summary: Senior Prom 1988 is coming up and Mike Wheeler cannot dance. Max can. Jane wants Mike to learn. Max likes Jane so how can she say no?





	1. One (Max)

Driving to Hawkins High in Billy’s old beat up car, Max Mayfield thought about the dust being kicked under the tires. Country roads were the only good roads, they felt like they had personality. Highways were so...contemporary. But then again, modern doesn’t necessarily mean bad, Max sometimes felt like that she’d be better off living in 2018 rather than 1988.

Max wasn’t a lesbian. At least everybody told her she wasn’t. Not directly but the topic was always met with consistent discomfort and blatant disgust. Billy and his dad were the obvious suspects, and her mum was so subservient to her piece of shit husband that all of his opinions seemed to be hers as well. She wasn’t always like this, Max reminisced about her earlier childhood often, how she missed the California beaches. She’d been in Hawkins so long it was difficult to remember how the ocean breeze felt grazing her cheeks like a cold hand.  
She thought about Lucas, and the discomfort of that winter in 1984. She thought she was supposed to like him, she wondered for months why it didn’t work for her. She let it go eventually, what’s past is past, and neither of them were too bothered anymore. But it still wriggled around her mind like a parasitic worm you get on vacation. Why didn’t she like any boys? All the music, movies and magazines said she should like boys and talked extensively about how to make them like her, but reading cosmo felt like reading a different religions scripture, she didn’t believe it. She’d heard whispers around of obscure boys around school having crushes on her, despite her not even knowing their last names.

She rolled into the parking lot and spots Jane and Mike, sitting on a bench, Janes legs over Mikes, both of them facing each other. Jane seemed to be trying to throw something into Mikes mouth, it looked like a grape. Max sat in her car for a few minutes just...looking at them. Some of her best friends. Mike, his hands resting against his girlfriends legs, with his now signature mess of curls and Jane, wearing denim overalls and a floral satin headband, keeping her equally curly hair in check. Max noticed however that some had slipped forward, softly dangling in Janes face, grazing her cheekbone. Max shook her head and exited the car.  
“Hey guys!” Max strolled up to them.  
“Max!” Jane enthusiastically got up to embrace her best friend, which was happily returned. Mike offered a nod and a ‘hey’, also returned. They made their way into the building, and Mike perked up when he spotted Will by his locker. The small boy had thankfully swapped out his wonky bowl-cut for something a little more updated, quite Corey Haim-esque, but toned down of course, this was Will.  
“Hey man” Mike wrapped an arm around Wills shoulders, and Max discreetly saw the light pink dusting now across the bridge of Wills nose. Janes arm was threaded through Max’s, she felt exactly the same.  
“Any of you guys know when prom is?” A sarcastic voice came from down the hall. Lucas walked alongside Dustin to the rest of their party. Lucas was referring to the overwhelming amount of paper banners and posters plastered around the school, constantly reminding everyone that the Senior Prom of 1988 will be held on the 21st of June at the local town hall. The school finally had a bigger budget so they decided to use as much of it as possible.  
“Not sure man, maybe it’s on one of the notice boards.”  
***

Jane was sitting next to Max in English class. Notes were being taken down as their teacher was talking about the duality of man in Frankenstein...or something. Max glanced over at Jane, who was deeply focused on writing with one of her pens with a feather on which she told Max she begged Hopper to buy for her. Jane had been so excited to start school and vowed she would learn as much as possible, just wanting to be a normal teenager. Her past and her powers were far behind her she made a pinky promise to Max when they were 14 that she would only use them in dire circumstances from then on. She’d kept it.  
“Is there something on my face?” Jane noticed Max staring.  
“Uh, no, sorry, just zoned out.” Max stuttered.  
“Okay.” Jane offered a small smile before looking down again, and Max forgot how to breathe.  
***

“You can’t just say you’d fuck the Green Giant and not expect to get called out for it.” Dustin sharply stated across the lunch table, curly fry dangling from his mouth.  
“I didn’t say that!” Mike retaliated. “I said, he looks like he’d be a tender lover.” His defence was weak. Will seemed to be silently nodding along intensely.  
“You can’t say that and not expect people to think you want to fuck the Green Giant.” Max joined, arm loosely hung around Janes shoulders.  
“Yeah Mike,” Jane hit her boyfriends arm, her eyebrows adorably knitted together, “,that’s gross.” Max’s eyes lingered on her face.  
“Whatever,” Mike rolled his eyes “,my point still stands, and Will has my back.” He pulled him close, messing his fingers through Wills hair. Will said nothing and simply smiled.

The rowdy lunchroom never seemed so loud when Max was focused on Jane. The loose hair was still falling out of her headband.  
“Hey,” Max said to her. She took the hair and gently placed it behind her ear, while Jane stared at her “,there.”  
“Uh, thanks Max.” She smiled. Max detected her uncomfortable demeanour and immediately regretted her actions. She awkwardly smiled and offered a your welcome before the roar of the room seemed to come back to her, diverting her focus to literally anything else.  
“What are we doing for prom?” Will threw the question out, seeming to throw everyone off.  
“Uhhh...showing up?” Lucas offered.  
“I mean, are we all going together or are we finding dates?” He seemed nervous, like saying ‘I don’t want to go alone please tell me we’ll stick together’. Lucas’ eyes fell on Dustin and he opened his mouth but no words came out.  
“I mean, we’ll stick together but whatever happens happens I guess.”


	2. Two (edited) (Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has questions, as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back from holiday and i made a few edits to this chapter and rewrote it with a bit more thought and care

Jane had questions, like always. The complex social niceties of the world was something that constantly made her head stir. Why were girls mocked for existing? Why so many jokes about boy love? Why did she feel like her and Mike weren’t like the love in the movies.  
Being together since 13, she’d never felt anything else. Because of this, how did she know that the feelings she had were the feelings a girlfriend was supposed to have? Of course she liked him, they were best friends, she liked hanging out, being close, having fun. However kissing him felt obligatory and everything else she refused to think about. The concept of touching Mike made her feel the way being at a strange party does, uncomfortable. She figured it should feel like sitting in a log cabin with a roaring fire. And because of that, she knew this wouldn’t last. But it would for now; senior year and she didn’t think she could handle throwing off the whole group dynamic. Even though Max’s eyes on her seemed to ignite a small slew of feelings she had yet to understand. A girl and a girl, that doesn’t make sense.

“What are we doing for prom?” Will threw the question out, seeming to throw everyone off.  
“Uhhh...showing up?” Lucas offered.  
“I mean, are we all going together or are we finding dates?” He seemed nervous, like saying ‘I don’t want to go alone please tell me we’ll stick together’. Lucas’ eyes fell on Dustin and he opened his mouth but no words came out.  
“I mean, we’ll stick together but whatever happens happens I guess.”  
“Speaking of prom!” Jane clapped her hands together and perked up. “Mike and I were talking,”  
“Please tell me you’re not getting married at prom, I’m trying to have a good night.” Dustin interjected.  
“Don’t be so dramatic,” Max snarked back, maybe a little more harshly than she intended.  
“Yeah Dustin! And no, we’re not. We wanted to ask Max for some dance lessons.”  
“Wait what?” Max choked on her apple juice.  
“You’re really that hopeless on your feet Mike?” Will laughed from besides him.  
“What? I mean, no- but Max is a good dancer.” Mike diverted the attention away, but enjoyed Wills laugh, even at his expense.  
“He kind of is,” Jane winked and nudged Max’s shoulder.  
“You want me to teach your boyfriend how to slow dance with you?” The idea seemed...queer.  
“I mean if I could just dance with you and not have my toes broken I would, but it seems unfair to Mike don’t ya think.” Max’s face was turning pinker with every syllable out of Jane’s mouth. She paused for a moment, before brushing her hair from her face with the arm previously around Janes shoulders.  
“I mean, I wouldn’t want Mike to publicly embarrass you.” Jane was ecstatic as Max playfully winked at Mike, “Meet me after school tomorrow, in the studio.”  
“Anyway,” Will intervened “are we still on for the movies Saturday?”  
“‘Course, what is it again?” Lucas asked.  
“That new Winona Ryder one isn’t it? Heathers?” Max squinted and pointed at Will.  
“Yeah it looks really good, it has Christian Slater.”

***

After arriving home with Will, Jane went straight for the stairs. There was a lot of thinking that needed to be done.  
“How was school sweetie?” Joyce called from the kitchen table, cradling a mug.  
“Uh, it was good, ya know, same as always, I have homework.” She smiled and headed for her room.  
Jane had a good life. Two parents, two (almost) step-brothers, great friends, a boyfriend-hm. Yet something still felt off, and this time it wasn’t the years of psychological abuse and stunted development. This was...feelings. Plain old human emotions, no telekinesis required. She liked boys, River Phoenix was a dream (as the poster on Wills wall constantly reminded her) but Michelle Pfeiffer also made her feel the way that Dustin and Mike would talk about her. That was normal though, right? Everyone liked pretty girls. Especially pretty girls like Max. Her bright hair, bright eyes, bright everything made her magnetic. Jane felt like she could spend forever counting the freckles that adorned her face-

***

“Joyce?” Jane asked at the dinner table, shuffling her vegetables around the plate.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you like Michelle Pfeiffer?” Jane asked.  
“Hm? Well, she’s a good actress.” Joyce smiled, not sure of what else to say.  
“Do you think she’s pretty?”  
“I think everybody thinks she’s pretty.” Joyce looked over to Hopper and exchanged a bemused grin.  
Will was observing, eyes squinted.  
“Are you attracted to her?” Will choked on broccoli and Joyce flapped her mouth, slightly surprised by the blunt question.  
“I mean- uh, no, why do you ask sweetie?” Jane gave a narrow, analysing look, and quickly brushed it off before she said anything she’d regret.  
“...no reason.”  
“Okay, but just know, both of you, me and Jim are happy to talk about anything, and we mean that okay.” Joyce nodded slowly and understandingly. Will and Jane shared a look, a look like they both had a few secrets, and that they had more in common than they realised.


	3. Three (Mike/Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Mike's first 'lesson', Max seems to be doing more learning than demonstrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to Something_about_mileven for being so darn sweet in the comments of the last chapter <3

Mike didn’t understand why dancing was such a big deal. He’d survived this long on his clumsy ass feet, but if it made Jane happy, it surely wouldn’t hurt. He liked Jane happy, of course, he wasn’t a sociopath (he thinks thats the word Will told him?). He’d always tried to be her protector, ever since that rainy day in the woods. He felt a responsibility, as the unofficial leader, to all of his friends. Will was the one who needed him though, more than anyone.  
Why the hell was he thinking about Will right now? Sitting in the dance studio next to his girlfriend, he should be thinking about her. Her soft hair, brown eyes, although he’d noticed Will’s were actually hazel, not brown like he always thought- damn it.  
He did think about Jane, obviously. Like this really fun recurring thought that she didn’t actually like him and has just been with him all this time because she didn’t know anything else and felt obliged because of their close bond. He was the one who kissed her at the school, and at the snowball the following year. They didn’t exactly have a lot of foundation to start a relationship on. She was almost mute for that first week and they didn’t see each other for another year. He still loved her though, he was glad she was a part of his life, of everyone’s life. If not for her, Will would be dead.

“Alright bitches lets get started.” Max clapped her hands and stood up. Jane perked up besides him.  
“What kind of dance do you want to learn? Because I only know about four.”  
“Well slow dancing is the only dancing that matters at prom right?” Jane smiled, sitting up straight, opposed to Mike who was lazily laid back on top on the stack of gym mats.  
“Well, ok then.” Max swallowed and nodded slowly. She’d borrowed a stereo from the av club and a few CD’s.

***  
Max pressed play and slow rock chords of Foreigners ‘I Want To Know What Love Is’ started softly reverberating around the gym.  
“So uh, Jane, I’ll pretend to be Mike, and yeah.” Jane hopped up to join her friend. The thought of having her hands on her made Max breathe a little irregularly, not too much, a slow dance was so...intimate.  
“So Mike, you’ll want to put your hand high on her hip...or low, she’s your girlfriend.” Max emphasised the 'your' and hyperfocused on her hand as she placed it on Janes hip, probably a little too high. It was basically on her ribcage. Probably too close to her boobs- god there was no way of winning. Jane placed her hand on Maxs shoulder. “Yes, good.” Jane then took her loose hand and held Max’s, holding them up to their shoulders.  
“Yeah, this is probably the more romantic way to dance.” Max chuckled, attempting to alleviate some of the tension she was feeling. Jane smiled. Max wasn’t really sure what Mike was doing, it wasn’t her greatest concern in the moment.  
“So?” Jane prompted, in a soft voice.  
“So! Now you just uh, two step. I go right, so you go your left. And you kind of just move around like that.” They slowly moved their feet, and they were dancing.

~In my life, there’s been heartache and pain, I don’t know if I can face it again~  
They moved in slow circles, holding hands, and Jane was smiling. Max was smiling because Jane was smiling, this didn’t seem awkward for her. She obviously didn’t feel the same shame, or insecurity. She wasn’t socialised into deeming this inappropriate. What was she talking about, this was practice. It’s not like they were in public.  
As the drum beat of the chorus kicked in, and they were swaying, Jane fluidly rested her head on Max’s shoulder. Max looked down at her with lidded eyes and exhaled through her nose.

~I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me~  
As the song progressed, it seemed they had found a rhythm with one another, as their eyes were closed and their feet moved in time. Max didn’t realise her hand slip down to the correct position, adorned in the curve of Janes hip. It seemed as if this was where she was meant to be, up against Jane, swaying serenely. Max was feeling a little better about it now, even much so that she twirled Jane under her arm, earning a surprised gasp from her partner. They laughed.

~I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me.~  
As the song finally faded out, reality rushed back to her. The smell of the gym, opposed to the sweet smell of Janes shampoo. Jane seemed to be thrown off too, adjusting herself as she stepped away from Max. They turned to Mike, who was lying down, reading the back of a CD case.  
“You weren’t even paying attention!” Jane was shocked at Mikes demeanour.  
“I mean, I kind of got it within like less than a minute. But I didn’t wanna disturb you guys, it seemed kind of rude.”

***  
It did seem rude. Mike wasn’t a complete dumbass. He could tell something was up. His girlfriend just slow danced with another girl for 4 minutes. And they worked well together, no awkward hands or broken feet. It was kind of romantic. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to replicate that. And that made him feel bad. Was his relationship really in jeopardy? Was he glad about it? Jane sure did seem happy being in Max’s arms, or was she pretending it was him? It was just a practice after all, a demonstration. Who knew?  
After then copying Max’s tips, probably not to the same degree of passion, first lesson was over. Mike just guessed he wasn’t comfortable on a dance floor, he could’ve told you that at any time.  
“So, there’s still room for improvement.” Max decreed as she packed up the stereo.  
“I’ll say.”  
“Don’t worry, that’s why we’re here.” Jane pat his chest as she hugged his arm. “Until next Friday.” She smiled as they made their way out of the building.  
“Remember, we’re meeting at the movies at 6 tomorrow!” Max was making her way to the AV room, reminding Jane and Mike who were headed the other way.  
“Remembered!” Jane gave a thumbs up, walking backwards, still holding on to Mike. Max smiled and worried at the same time. Just a few more months...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its around 2am right now, so this hasn't been properly proof read or edited. i'll probably get on that tomorrow. life is kinda kicking my ass rn you get me?


	4. Four (Jane/Will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Jane do some bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has not been properly proof read so i will probably make some revisions tomorrow but i wanted to give you another chapter

Will was afraid of the future, his future, if he would even have one. He’d come to terms with his same sex attraction earlier than he probably consciously realised. But these times were unforgiving, and happiness seemed like a luxury. Outright happiness, the happiness that you can express and talk about and indulge in the feeling of everything being absolutely magnificent. Yeah, not realistic.  
By the time Saturday afternoon came around, one of those short bursts of merriment took over him. He got like that around his friends. His constant, the thing he hoped would never change. Because if that changed, that would mean the future was happening, and he couldn’t do that alone, not after everything.  
After his mom and Hopper broke the years of unspoken tension and finally realised that in this small town, they’re the closest things they could get to soulmates, he loved the idea of Jane as his sister. He loved Jane, but a little deeper down inside him he also realised that this made it harder for her to leave him, and with Jane comes Mike, and Max. And what’s them without Lucas and Dustin? They were all a package, He felt bad about the underlying selfishness of this sentiment, but what’s selfish about loving your friends? Especially after Jonathan left for college, and then to move in with Nancy. The one who always helped keep him up, told him not to like things just because told him to, he wished he could tell him just how much his speeches actually helped.  
“Mom! Have you seen my jeans?”  
“Oh honey, I’m not gonna be able to point you to them forever. I’m pretty sure they’re in the dryer.” Joyce was tittering around, preparing to leave for her evening shift at the hospital.  
“Thanks mom.” Will smiled.  
“Oh yeah honey I’m not getting back till late so if you and Jane wanna get some pizza or something after the movie I could leave some money or something?” Joyce was shifting through her purse, reaching for a 20.  
“It’s fine mom, we were all actually gonna stay round Mikes.” Will was reaching into the dryer.  
“Okay, I’ll leave it for you anyway, just in case.” Joyce set it on the kitchen table before kissing Will on the head and leaving for the front door. “Have fun, what are you watching again?”  
“It’s called Heathers.”  
“Oh yeah,” Joyce contemplated, “I’ve heard of that one.”  
***  
“Jane?” Will kept his eyes on the road and his hands firmly gripped on the wheel.  
“Yeah?” Jane turned her head, lowering the magazine she kept in the glove compartment.  
“I’ll never understand how you can read in a car.”  
“I have superpowers.” She winked, oh yeah. “Anyway, what did you want to say?” Will appreciated Janes bluntness, but not right now. He wished he’d never started this conversation.  
“Oh, yeah, um” He swallowed the building lump in his throat as his focus on the road became almost supernatural. “This is probably a weird time to bring it up but,” it would always be a weird time, just give it up, “I just wanted to let you know, because I trust you more than most people, that...I like boys.” A soft smile floated onto Janes face as she reached over and rubbed Wills arm. She didn’t understand why people made big deals over these things, but she could see Wills tense jaw and the tears pricking the outer corners of his eyes and realised he needed comfort and support more than anything right now.  
“Okay.” her voice was mellow.  
“Do you still love me?”  
“What do you mean you idiot?! Of course I love you, I was raised in a laboratory, I ain’t like the folks round these parts.” She kept a joky tone laced through her speech, and lightly smacked Wills arm as she laughed. Air rapidly exited Wills mouth and he quickly looked down and tried to slyly wipe his eyes. He let out a laugh of relief and looked over at Jane with a glint in his eyes.  
“Well since we’re bonding right now, I guess I should tell you a secret too.”  
“Do tell.”  
Jane dropped her voice to a whisper, and exaggeratedly motioned to Will to listen carefully. “I think I like girls.” Wills eyes widened-  
“W-What about Mike?” He stuttered quickly, heart beginning to race.  
“I like Mike, I like boys too I think, I’ve only been thinking about this recently okay.”  
“Boys and girls, I didn’t even know that was possible.”  
“Well I sure hope it is. You can’t tell anyone though.”  
“I just spilled my guts to you, I most definitely am not a snitch.” A silence took over the car, a peaceful one, with a calm happiness. Jane rested her hand on the center console and Will placed his hand down on top of hers as their fingers intertwined.

***  
Max, Mike, Dustin and Lucas were sitting on a bench outside the theatre when Will and Jane pulled into the parking lot.  
“Finally.” Dustin exasperated as they walked over.  
“Dude, it’s 6:02.” Will replied. Mike didn’t say anything as he stood next to Will, giving him a side hug as a greeting. Will turned his head to look at him and smiled.  
“Ignore him, he’s worried he won’t have time to get snacks.” Lucas threw his arm around Dustin’s shoulders as he tapped his chest. Dustin seemed to grow wary under his touch and nudged him off, to Lucas’ confusion.  
“We have plenty of time, let’s go get tickets.” Mike instructed as he put his arm around Jane and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Max was walking slightly behind, so Jane reached back and pulled her forward.  
“Come on slowpoke.” She bantered, to which Max slightly blushed.  
“Sorry ma’am.” Max laughed through her nose, to which she realised Jane was still holding her hand.  
“Wouldn’t want you to get lost.”

***  
Dustin shuffled first into the row, holding the large popcorn that he had bought for him and Lucas to share. Will and Mike followed them and Jane and Max sat on the end. Jane liked where she was sitting, between her two best friends. Mike and Max, M&M. They were quite similar, probably why they always seemed to be butting heads, but not as bad as middle school. Jane thinks back to when she first saw max, through the window in the gym. The same gym where they slow danced yesterday. Her and Mike were having fun and getting on, which she learned was a rare occurrence. She thought she knocked her off because she was jealous, but she was getting confused of who she was jealous of exactly. Seeing her confused her, so she thought she hated Max. It seemed now like a badly written trope. Girl of group hates any other girl that comes into group, gross. Did she...did she like Max? From the beginning? Did she like her now? Is she the reason she started thinking about Michelle Pfeiffer-  
“Jane? It’s starting.” Max took Jane out of her head, as the Heathers walked across the screen. She lifted her head and refocused herself, now is not the time for that. She gave Max a smile.  
“Are you okay? You looked kind of dazed.” Max whispered, resting a hand on Janes arm. Jane focus shifted onto the pressure on her bicep.  
“What? Yeah fine, just zoned out.”


	5. Five (multi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK A DISGUSTINGLY LONG TIME. Life is a bitch and I've been exhausted. This chapter is INCOMPLETE CURRENTLY and is ultimately a FILLER until I update and finish it most likely tomorrow. My brain is in 20 different places so it may not be entirely coherent or consistent but adieu

“McNamara was the better Heather.”  
“That is an unsupported claim, she got hardly any screen time.”  
“She didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“She was still a Heather, dragged down by association.” Mike and Lucas squabbled as the party got to settling down in the Wheelers basement.   
Dustin looked them over, laying on the old couch. Max and Jane were setting up sleeping bags and talking. Will was in the bathroom. He wondered if he could ever tell any of them that him and Lucas were dating.  
That word still sounded weird to him. Not really ‘dating’, just best friends who want to kiss each other...and stuff. God, why was it so weird? It’s not weird that Mike and Jane were dating, damn society.  
He didn’t notice the conversation die out due to stubbornness and Lucas take a seat next to him. Mike had begun talking to Will who just got back.  
“You okay?” Lucas asked concerned, putting his hand over Dustins. He was taken aback by the boldness of this simple gesture and didn’t know how to answer.  
“I’m fine, I think.”  
“You think?”  
“I think that that is a daring move.” Dustin emphasised as he looked down with wide eyes.  
“I’m not allowed to be affectionate with my boy-”  
“Shh!”  
“-Boyfriend?” Lucas whispered.  
“Of course, but here?”  
“Are you that afraid?”  
“We’ll talk about it later.” Lucas nodded sympathetically, Dustin’s feelings were understandable, no matter how frustrating. These were their best friends, and Dustin was too ashamed to even tell them yet. The bigotry of these days was relentless, Lucas would know.

***

“One margherita, one vegetarian and one bbq chicken.” Mike gave his address through the phone as Will leaned on the kitchen counter next to him.  
“Get some strawberry ice-cream as well.” Will whispered. Mike gave him a playful squint.  
“...and some garlic bread, bottle of coke and a tub of strawberry ice-cream. About an hour? Cool, thanks man.” Mike kept eye contact with Will through the rest of the call, and Wills face was growing hot.  
“What?” Will asked as Mike hung up the phone back onto the wall.  
“You are a strange one.”  
“What?” Mike held the gaze for a moment longer, and Will was in agony, trying to conceal the lump in his throat. Why was he so worked up? Well he obviously knew why, but Mike couldn’t.  
“...You are the only person I know who willingly eats strawberry ice-cream.” Mike laughed, triggering Will to join in, relieved that it wasn’t anything serious. Feeling himself under Mikes stare was a lot to process, and he needed to get himself under control. Will softly punched Mike on the bicep, to which Mike grabbed his hand and circled it around his neck. Mike then also put his arm around Wills shoulders and started guiding them back down to the basement. Will looked up at Mikes profile, and he smiled, teeth and all.  
***

“Fine, you can paint my nails, but only black.”  
“I only have a gold and a red.” Jane sat opposite of Max, trying to get Max to let her paint her nails. She pouted at her best friend, clearly desperate.  
“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Max was eventually going to give in, anything to have Jane holding her hands for an extended period of time. She enjoyed the banter. Jane closely inspected one of her bottles.  
“...It’s a dark red.” She tried to compromise. Max smiled and scooted forward.  
“Okay fine, since you’re so desperate to be near me.” She winked and hoped it wasn’t too forward. She had all these feelings and needed an outlet for them. Jane blushed and quickly took Max’s hand, resting it on a pillow.  
“Stay still.” Jane stuck her tongue out in concentration, something Max noticed was a habit. She studied her face and tucked her bright hair behind her ear, constantly averting her eyes between Jane and the point of where their hands were touching, and the point of where their knees were touching, the pressure feeling wonderful. She wished it could be like this more often.

Jane was taking her time, not wanting to disappoint her friend, especially after talking herself up for so long. She picked up Max’s hand for a few gentle strokes on her middle nail, the dark red really contrasting with Max’s pale skin. She didn’t even hear Mike and Will stumbling down the stairs in eachothers arms, she was too focused on how Max’s hand fit into hers better than Mikes ever had.  
Get back on track. Next hand, wide strokes on the thumb, move onto the fingers, the long, slender fingers. Gah! Almost done, almost done.   
“There.” Jane looked up at Max, who looked down at her hands, blowing gently on the polish. They looked at each other and smiled.  
“Thanks J.” Max’s smile extended to her eyes, and made them sparkle. Jane was mesmerised.  
***

“Pizzas here!” Lucas announced as he walked up the stairs to answer the front door.  
“I’ll come with you.” Dustin added as he stood up and jogged over. Lucas smiled softly at him, giving him a look he hoped his friends would notice. He reached down to take Dustin’s hand and ran up the stairs with him. If he wanted anyone to know, it would be his friends. He knew Dustin would too. They’d talked about it briefly a few days ago, yet so much was still unsaid.


	6. Six (Max/Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max can't get to sleep, so she eats ice cream with Jane.

Max stirred in her sleeping bag, eyelids barely scraping up over her hazy eyes. Propping herself up on an elbow, she rubbed an eye with the heel of her palm. She looked at the clock. 3:07am.   
“Damn.” She uttered quietly, throwing her head forcefully back onto the thin pillow. She’d been prone to this lately, waking up, and never being able to calm her mind down enough to get back to sleep. She’d had a lot to think about. Rolling over in a huff, she realised she could hear footsteps on the floor above. Alert, she looked around and noticed Jane not in the sleeping bag next to her. Max knew jane was probably only in the bathroom. But…

“J.” Max made Jane yelp in surprise halfway down the stairs.  
“Don’t do that! There are people sleeping.” Jane swatted Max’s arms, still catching her breath.  
“Not you apparently.” Max looked up at her, grinning. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to come of this. The sleep deprivation was making her feel drunk.  
“Good observation.”  
“What were you doing?”  
“Peeing, if you must know. What are you doing?” Jane raised an eyebrow.  
“Can’t sleep, heard footsteps. I had to investigate.”  
“Ballsy, I like that.” Max blushed, what did that mean?  
“Yeah,” They held each other’s gaze. From where they were standing, Max felt like the valiant knight looking up to the princess in her towers window, the thought made her grin.  
“What are you smiling about?” Jane asked, a smile slipping onto her face as well.  
“Oh nothing, just a thought.” Max started making her way round into the kitchen. Jane trailed behind, still curious.  
“What thought?”  
“What? Are you hoping it’s a thought about y-” Max swung herself to turn around, not realising how close Jane was behind her. Their faces were mere inches apart. Her eyes flickered, down, up, down. Jane looked doe-eyed, surprised and frozen. How do they maneuver out of this bear trap?  
Thinking fast and not at all rationally, Max leaned up, planting a kiss on the tip of Janes nose. Just a quick, gentle one, but with an exaggerated ‘mwah’. A little yelp emitted from Jane’s closed lips. Not wanting to make the moment excruciatingly awkward, Max continued on into the kitchen, getting the leftover ice cream from the freezer.

Jane was spinning. She needed to talk to Mike, stat. Maybe she should just admit it to herself, she had a romantical crush on her best friend. And it felt just as scary as it sounds. But after that little encounter right there, she thought it might just be reciprocat-  
“Are you having any or what?” Max was scooping ice-cream directly into her mouth, sitting on the kitchen counter, flipping on a small lamp.  
“This isn’t our house you know.”  
“It basically is. Come on, I’ll grab you a spoon.” Jane hopped up, nothing separating them but the tub of frozen strawberry.  
“Have you been thinking about college?” Jane asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear to stop it obstructing her mouth, eating some ice cream, the spoon upside down. Max nodded slowly, staring at the counter.  
“I applied for a few. The one in Indiana, Maine...California.” Jane looked up at Max, eyes wide. “I’m probably not gonna get into any of them though.”  
“Have a little faith in yourself. Do your parents know you applied for Cali?” Janes movements became very deliberate, not wanting Max to pick up on anything.  
“Why would they care? No matter where I end up, I’ll just be grateful to move out.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, you haven’t done anything except be my friend.” Max gave her a genuine smile as their eyes met in the darkened room, the soft golden glow of the lamp silhouetting their faces. “Anyway, enough of my angst bullshit, how about you?”  
“Jim helped me apply for some, drove me to see a few local campuses. I’m really excited.”  
“I wish I could see the world like you.”  
“I guess that’s why we work so well.” Janes spoon hit the bottom of an empty tub, she didn’t notice. A silence had fallen, but it was a comfortable one.  
Max fiddled with her hands with her bottom lip between her teeth, her orange hair falling over her face. Jane flickered her eyes up, taking her in.  
“Thank you for the dance lessons, again.” Max abruptly looked up.  
“No problem J, but I don’t think it’s you that needs them.” Jane threw the tub into the trash, and moving closer to Max, legs dangling while Max’s were crossed, facing her.  
“Well maybe not entirely, but I sure do enjoy them.”  
Max’s throat felt like it was closing. Jane was so close, and her words held so much meaning, and her friendship was one of the only things that had kept Max from running back to the ocean for 4 years. Jane turned her head towards her, rosy lips slightly parted, eyes lidded. Max couldn’t take her eyes off her. How much they both just wanted to lean in- the timing seemed so perfect-  
But they both knew that it wasn’t. Max wasn’t going to let Jane cheat, and Jane knew that it was wrong. No matter how much was pulling them together.  
“We should- try to get some sleep.” Jane jumped down, ushering Max back towards the basement. Max followed, a content grin on her face as she realised, she would follow her anywhere.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh, character progression ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back. i don;t know how i feel abt this chapter but i needed to get something out goddamnit. i'll probably edit it in the future. tonally, it probably doesn't fit perfectly, but hey, it's free content

“I think we should break up.” The words from Jane's lips penetrated Mike’s ears slowly, and his brain took a moment to swirl them around and process them.  
“...does that mean we’re not ordering food?” He tucked his hands in his lap under the diner table.  
“Is that all you have to say?”  
“Wha-no, of course, no.” His eyes watched his thumbs twiddle. “Umm, I mean, we both know this was a long time coming.”  
“So you’re glad?” Jane seemed just as unsure as him.  
“Glad? No, I’m not glad. But isn’t it good we’re on the same page?” Jane nodded exaggeratedly and scratched her eyebrow.  
“Uh yeah, I suppose not screaming at each other is ideal. I mean, people grow apart.” She said it slowly.  
Mike thought back to when they were 15. Everyone thought they were each others great loves, including them. Puppy love, first love, who could blame them? It all feels like magic when you’re young, or it could have been the added advantage of shared trauma.  
“Exactly. I still love you, but like, in a very best friends sort of way.”  
“I couldn’t have said it better myself Wheeler.”  
“So are we cool?”  
“It’s gonna take some getting used to, and a lot of healing, but of course we’re okay Hopper.” He took her hand across the table, showing her a genuine smile to calm her frantic eyes.  
“Well this is a bit inconvenient, with prom and everything, I thought my waltz was definitely improving.”  
“I’ll waltz with you just for that.” Jane laughed, not noticing the light tear streaming her cheek, or the one in Mikes eye either.  
“Good. You wanna order garlic fries?”  
“Oh fuck yes.”

***

“What do you think Jake is doing right now?” Dustin questioned from the Sinclairs couch.  
“Who the hell is Jake?” Will asked.  
“Jake, Jane and Mike...Jake.”  
“That is definitely not correct.”  
“Fucking probably.”  
“Gross, Lucas.” Max was channel surfing, eyes fixed on the screen.  
“Sorry, I mean...crocheting.” He shrugged.

“Not to like, start drama or anything, but since we’re on the topic, have you guys noticed things haven’t been looking so hot in Jakeville lately?” Dustin implored to the group.  
“Way to not start drama.”  
“Stop calling them Jake.”  
“I kinda see it.” The words slipped out of Max’s mouth as she unconsciously chewed a fingernail.  
“What do you mean?” Will asked, seeming nervous as he eyed Max softly.  
“I mean, I guess like, they’re not as romantic, kind of emotionally distant, I don’t know it’s just their vibe.”  
“Do you think they’re gonna break up?”  
“Well that’s up to them, if they do lets just hope nothings ruined.”  
“But since the 6 of us have been together, they’ve been together, we don’t know the party without them.”  
“William, calm down, it’s just speculation.” Lucas assured, handing him an oreo. Will bit it solemnly, small crumbs falling, he didn’t notice. He was scared of change, for good reason. And this change would change everything. In a good way? For him, perhaps. But for anyone else? He felt selfish. Maybe he was allowed to be a little selfish, he felt like he’d earned it, after everything.  
“I know.” He said, maybe a little too assertively. 

“You alright man?” Dustin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion of Will’s sudden mood. Will sighed heavily.  
“No, I’m not,” He started, feeling 5 inches tall, “ it seems that lately a lot has been changing so I guess it’s a better time than ever to say something like this“ he began twiddling his thumbs trying to sink them further into his lap, hoping to melt through the couch and into the floor “I guess it’s really not a surprise but you guys are my best friends and I guess you deserve to know that I’m… I’m gay.”  
All of his friends smiled simultaneously.  
“Will.” Max placed a hand on his shoulder, offering kind eyes, now welling with tears. Lucas pulled him into a hug. Their arms tight around eachother. Dustin joined, wrapping around Lucas.  
“So am I.” Max startled herself, the words louder than she intended, which was silent. They turned to her, motioning her to come forward. She laughed and piled on top, basking in the love.  
“Also,” Lucas’ muffled voice escaped the mound. He got some ‘hmm’s’ in reply “Dustin and I are dating."  
“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed some happiness god damnit thankyou

**Author's Note:**

> daisysfay.tumblr.com


End file.
